Cheer Boy
by Camp-Awesome
Summary: AU Jagan. Rated M for later chapters. Logan and James had been friends since grade school. But they were complete opposites. James was a jock. Logan was a male cheerleader. Did they have anything in common?
1. First Day Of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**This is the first fic I've ever done, so I hope you all like it!**

**Cheer Boy-**

It was the first day of his junior year of high school, and of course Logan Mitchell was running late for class.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go." Logan said, as he was sprinting down the hallway.

Just as he was two doors down from his first period class, a small girl suddenly opened her bottom locker. Logan could see the whole thing happening in slow motion, as he practically flipped over the locker, landing on his back.

"Urghhhh." Logan moaned, as he laid there on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry." The girl said, as she helped Logan up off of the floor.

Logan could tell she was a freshman. "Ah, it's okay don't worry about it. I'm used to tumbling around."

Logan had been involved in gymnastics pretty much his whole life, and had been a member of his schools competitive cheerleading squad for three years now.

"Well again, I am so sorry!" She said.

"Nah, that's alright. I better get to class though," He said right as the bell rang.

Logan took a moment to gather himself before walking into his first period class.

He opened the door to see his favorite teacher doing roll call.

"Hey Mrs. Baker!" the boy cheerfully said. "Looks like you're stuck with me for another semester".

"Lucky me" She teased. "You're late Logan."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I tripped in the hallway." He said.

Then Logan heard someone randomly shout, "I say you give him detention!"

Logan turned around to see James Diamond sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up James!" Logan said sarcastically. "This is advanced geometry, how did you even make it into this class?" Logan teased.

"Oh come on James." Mrs. Baker said. "It's only the first day of school, I'm not going to go that hard on him."

"Ha!" Logan said, sticking his tongue out at James.

"Sit down Logan," Said Mrs. Baker. "Here is your syllabus for this semester dear".

James just sat there showing off his perfect smile to Logan.

Logan and James had been friends since grade school. If you didn't know them personally, you would wonder how they even managed to co-exist, because they were complete opposites. James was a jock. He played varsity football, and baseball. He was your typical prep, with lots of popular friends. He was also great with the ladies. Whereas Logan was a bit more reserved. Logan certainly wasn't unpopular, but he kept to himself more than James. Most of Logan's friends were also cheerleaders. So what little interaction he had with other guys was just with the other male cheerleaders. Who were mostly all gay. Logan was also gay but has a very religious family, so even though practically everyone thought he was gay, he still denied it. His family would go crazy if they ever knew the truth, as would James, more than likely.

James got teased by the other jocks for spending so much time with Logan. But James always brushed it off, and told them there was no way Logan was gay. They have been friends for so many years, and James would know if Logan was.

Logan and James were only half listening to their teacher go on about what was going to be expected thru out the semester when Logan whispered to James.

"Seriously dude, why are you in here?"

He cared a bit more about academics than James, because he had to keep a very high average to stay on the cheerleading squad, while James' coaches didn't require a certain grade point average for people to play.

"Because my mom said she isn't going to pay my truck payments anymore unless I take an advanced class. And I don't have time to get a job because I've got to work my ass off to get a scholarship for sports."

"Well good luck getting a scholarship with this failed class on your record." Logan teased.

"Shut up bitch, you are so going to help me pass this class". James nudged Logan.

"Great, as if I didn't have my hands full enough already. Now I have to carry the weight of your ass on my shoulders."

"Oh come on Logan, you're a cheerleader, you carry people all the time, surely my ass won't be too heavy." James teased his buddy.

"Fine, I guess I can tutor you if you need it. Whoops I meant WHEN you need it". Logan teased back.

Just then the bell rang, dismissing them from class. So they gathered their things and walked towards the door.

"See ya later Baker!" Logan shouted to his teacher.

"So what class do you have next period?" James asked.

"Tumbling, what about you?"

"I have weight lifting. But wow, tumbling during the day? Your coach is really a hard ass this year huh?"

"Yeah she says we really have to step up or game this year if we want another state title. So she is making all of us take tumbling classes during the day. On top of the afternoon practices we already have."

"Wow bro, that's intense! And people say cheerleading isn't a sport, yeah right." James said.

Just then one of James' football friends walked by and shoved Logan into the wall.

"Look who it is, it's Logan the cheer boy!" Kendall Knight said as he approached Logan and James with a bunch of their other football friends. Kendall was a senior, and captain of the football team.

Logan just stood there in awe, not knowing what to do or say.

" I..I..um." Logan muttered.

"Leave him alone douche bag!" James yelled at Kendall

"Aw look who takes up for his little cheer boy." Kendall said. The rest of his friends laughed.

"How about you worry less about Logan, and worry more about your football performance. How many times did you drop the ball last season again?" James said with sarcasm.

"Ohhh BURN!" The other football players teased Kendall.

Kendall just glared at James, knowing that James could out play him any day of the week.

"Whatever dude, I'll see you at practice today loser." Kendall said as he, and his friends walked off.

"You okay buddy?" James asked Logan.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you even hang out with that dick head?"

"I know he is a douche to you sometimes, but he is okay at practice and stuff. Plus he knows I'm better than him." James said with confidence.

"I guess so. So what were we talking about?" Logan asked as him and James continued to walk to their destination.

"Oh we were talking about your cheer skills".

Logan laughed. "Shut up James."

"At least we finally get to have a class together, even though I may end up failing."

"I won't let you fail James, when have I ever let you down?"

"Never Logie." James said adoringly.

They just kind of stood there for a moment not saying anything. James coughed breaking the silence.

"And it's cool we will get to walk with each other to second period since we will both be in the gym." James said as they reached the gym.

"Yeah totally! Even though we will be doing two completely different things." Logan said.

"It's always been that way Loges."

"I know James. You better get to weight lifting."

"Okay, if I don't see you anymore during the day, ill text you tonight after I get home from football practice."

"Okay sounds good; I'll be here until 10pm though. We are learning our routine for this season, and you know how that goes."

James nodded. "Okay bro have fun!" James said as he nudged Logan on the shoulder.

The touch sent a tingle all thru out Logans body. He really wished he could be honest with James about his sexuality, but he just couldn't risk losing James as a friend. Their friendship meant so much to Logan. So Logan just dismissed the whole thing and pushed his feelings to the back of his mind. Something he was so used to doing.

"_Well….time to get my __**tumble on**_." Logan said out loud with a motivated tone as he headed to his tumbling class.


	2. After Practice

**A few things:**

**1. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**2. The "text messages" for this chapter will be in bold.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Practice-<strong>

Cheerleading practice ran till about 10:30pm. Logan was beyond exhausted, but overall happy about this year's new routine. He gets to be in the front for most of the routine. He also gets to be the main tumbler this year, which means he will have to learn a new back flip that involves twisting. It was really hard to do, which slightly scared him, but he can handle it.

Logan grabbed his duffle bag, and headed out to his car. Once he got into his car, he checked his phone, not surprised to have 3 text messages, all from James.

**James: "Finally home from football practice." 9:30pm**

**James: "Dude, are you not done yet? Your coach is such a bitch!" 10:15pm**

**James: "WTF, ARE YOU ALIVE?" 10:25pm**

Logan rolled his eyes at how impatient James is. Though he thought it was kinda cute that James seemed to be worried.

He smiled as he replied.

**Logan: "Calm down silly, practice ran late, I'm fine".**

Then he put the phone in his lap, and started his car. He buckled his seatbelt, and checked his mirror like a responsible boy. When he looked in the mirror he saw something white on his back window. He could tell it was writing.

He got out of his car to see what the message said. All he could do was stand there in shock as he read the word "FAGGOT" across his back window. It took everything he had to fight back the tears forming in his eyes.

He got back in his car, and turned it off. It was only about a minute before he was crying his eyes out.

"Why would someone be this mean!". He thought.

He knew exactly who was behind this though. KENDALL!

Then he felt his phone vibrate.

**James: "Haha my bad! So are you on your way home? You better not text and drive, you're not as skilled as I am to do that! Lol"**

**Logan: "No I'm still sitting in the parking lot."**

**James: "Why dude? I figured you would be in a hurry to get home."**

**Logan: "Idk dude.."**

James knew if Logan was being short like that, that something must be wrong.

**James: "Oh lord, whats wrong this time, tough practice?"**

**Logan: "No, practice was fine."**

**James: "Then what's the dealio bro? I can tell something is wrong."**

James knew way too much about Logan for Logan's liking. He sighed as he wiped some tears away from his eyes.

Logan replied:

**Logan: "Fine. Someone vandalized my car while I was in practice. I'm pretty sure it was Kendall."**

**This time James replied within seconds.**

**James: "WHAT?"**

**James: "Dude, don't go anywhere, I'll be there in a few minutes!"**

**Logan: "James you don't have to do that, I'll just go home."**

**James: "Already in my truck, stay there, or else."**

Of course Logan was going to do just as James said.

He couldn't go home and let his parents see it. Although he wasn't sure if he wanted James seeing it, either.

Within about 4 or 5 minutes Logan heard squealing tires, as he saw James going way to fast pulling into the parking lot.

Logan just sat in his car with his head down.

James got out of his truck, and walked to the back of Logan's car, reading the message. He just stood there silent for a moment, and then walked back to his truck, and took out a towel.

He then walked back over to the car, and started scrubbing the word off of Logan's car.

"Logan, I am so so sorry. I can't believe he would take things this far." James said.

Logan still sat there with his head down, not saying a word, trying not to start bawling again.

"I will kick his ass Logan!"

"James you will get kicked off the football team." Logan said.

"I don't really care right now!" James said with a raised voice.

"It wouldn't do any good James. All of his friends think the same thing."

"Well who cares what they think Logan? Just because you're a cheerleader, that doesn't mean you are **QUEER**."

That last word cut Logan so deep. All he could do was stare at James with his eyes wide open.

"Look James, I've got to get home. Thanks for helping get that _word_ off of my car." Logan said as he slammed his door. He then started his car and drove off, no longer fighting the tears.

"How could he ever be truthful to anyone about his sexuality, if even his best friend was so senseless that he would use the word "queer"?". Logan thought to himself.

James stood there shocked. "What did I do?". He said out loud.

* * *

><p>By the time Logan walked into his bedroom, he already had a text message from James.<p>

**James: "Logan what is wrong dude?"**

Logan really wasn't sure what to say. But he knew whatever he told James wouldn't be the truth.

**Logan: "It's nothing James. I'm just a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation. I'm just tired of all of the hell I get from all of your supposed friends".**

**James: "I know, they are total douche bags. But you seemed to be upset with me. You left pretty quickly".**

Logan just avoided the accusation from James.

**Logan: "It's whatever really, I'm over it."**

**James: "Well I'm totally going to confront Kendall tomorrow."**

**Logan: "There is no need, it won't help anything.."**

**James: "It will if I kick his ass dude!"**

**Logan: "James.."**

**James: "Fine I'll behave, but I'm still going to talk to him."**

**Logan: "Okay James".**

**James: "By the way, I'm totally coming over to your house for a sleepover this Friday night after the game".**

**Logan was shocked. It was the first football game of the season, so all of the football players would be going to get drunk afterwards.**

**Logan: "What why?"**

**James: "Because you're my best friend, and we need to hang out."**

**Logan: "Aren't you going to be busy getting wasted with your other friends?"**

**James: "Nah I don't want to go with them this weekend."**

If James was blowing off a football outing for Logan, Logan knew that James must be feeling bad about what happened earlier that night.

**Logan: "Okay James. Well I'm going to sleep."**

**James: "Haha alright, goodnight loser. You better be looking forward to Friday!"**

And Logan _was_ looking forward to it. He really enjoyed when James came to his house for sleepovers. Anytime Logan got James' attention, he was happy.

**Logan: "Goodnight James :)"**


End file.
